


Некоторые первые впечатления бывают заочными

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M, Orcs, Pre-Threesome, Relationship Discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Торина двое возлюбленных, и уже давно. Так получилось. Ни один из них не возражает против такого положения вещей, но пойти дальше и превратить это в отношения на троих мешает один маленький факт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некоторые первые впечатления бывают заочными

**Author's Note:**

> Ни Торин, ни Азог не погибли в Битве Пяти Воинств.  
> После БПВ прошло порядка 80 лет.

\- Твой возлюбленный… что?  
Трандуил бессильно откинулся на подушки. Он действительно давно подозревал, что у Торина есть еще один возлюбленный. И не задавал вопросов, потому что считал, что если Торин захочет - расскажет сам. А не рассказывает - значит, считает, что его, Трандуила, это не касается.  
Но он и представить не мог, что у Торина окажется такая причина не рассказывать.  
\- То есть как - орк?  
Перед мысленным взором Трандуила промелькнули орки, которых он знал. Ну как - знал? Видел достаточно близко перед тем, как убить, к счастью, с другими способами знакомства с орками он не сталкивался.  
Трандуил знал Торина и даже представить его в одной постели с этими неказистыми нелепыми искаженными... животными не мог, не говоря уже о более глубоких отношениях. Его Торин не связался бы с глупой бессмысленной злобной тварью. Тем более...  
\- С детства? Что же это за орк такой?  
Воистину, стать для Торина - близких которого можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, даже если включить в них самого Трандуила - настолько важным мог только кто-то необычный. Очень необычный, учитывая, что речь об орке. Он должен быть не просто разумным, он должен быть... каким?  
\- Кто?! Тот самый? Азог Осквернитель? Но, Торин!..  
Вот уж точно необычный. Но по крайней мере, Азогу это слово подходило. Трандуил видел его только раз или два, и то издалека, но слышал о нем немало. И хотя ему самому вряд ли пришло бы в голову называть орка "мудрым", применительно к данному конкретному это хотя бы звучало не слишком дико. Бледного орка считали умным и опасным противником, совсем неразумным он оказаться не мог.  
Ну и Торин зря не скажет. Гномы вообще не склонны поддаваться пустым иллюзиям, а этот тем более. И если он видит в Азоге столько... всякого, значит, оно в нем есть.  
Трандуил слушал Торина и пытался понять, что ему теперь делать. Он был готов принять возлюбленного Торина как принимал самого Торина... но это оказался орк. А ведь все могло бы быть так просто! С другой стороны, когда с Торином было просто? Вечно он как учудит что-нибудь... хотя сейчас он превзошел сам себя.  
\- Что ж, познакомь меня с этим своим орком, - Трандуил вздохнул и перекатился поближе к Торину, под теплый бок. Торин удивленно крякнул - он был готов к разным реакциями Трандуила, но этот невозможный эльф опять повернул все по-своему.  
\- Как скажешь, красава.  
\- Скажу, - промурлыкал Трандуил, которому теперь хотелось отвлечься от некомофортных решений, и он предпринимал определенные - и весьма недвусмысленные - попытки отвлечь Торина. И вдруг замер, поднял взгляд на Торина и с неподдельным интересом спросил , - Торин, а он-то обо мне знает?  
***  
\- Что он сказал? - неверяще переспросил Азог. Торин не пытался спрятать улыбку, и вообще ржал бы в голос, уж слишком потешно выглядел недоумевающий орк. Но разговор все-таки был серьезный, а если он будет дразнить Азога, им быстро станет не до серьезности и вообще не до разговоров.  
\- Он хочет с тобой встретиться, - повторил Торин.  
\- Он что, рехнулся? - эльфа, который в здравом уме хочет встретиться с орком, Азог себе представить не мог. Хотя все остальное было вполне понятно - чего ж непонятного в любопытстве? Это он про Трандуила от Торина уже сто лет слушал, а тот только узнал. Конечн' любопытно, а как иначе.  
Хотя честно говоря ему тоже интересно было на этого эльфа посмотреть. Но куда ему этот интерес надо засунуть, Азог прекрасно понимал. А теперь, значит, эльф сам хочет... ну-ну.  
Просто это было слишком невероятно.  
\- Он просто такой, - Торин покачал головой и мечтательно улыбнулся. - Неожиданный. Хотя я и не знаю, чем все это кончится.  
\- А чем? - опять удивился Азог, но уже по-другому. - Не сломаю я твоего эльфа, Торин. Удивительно, как он на это решился, а так - что будет-то?  
Будет интересно посмотреть на мирного эльфа вблизи, вот что. Надо будет действительно постараться его не пугать. Торин так крепко запал на этого Трандуила, что видать тот и впрямь особенный.  
Что ж, познакомимся.  
Азог хищно улыбнулся.


End file.
